1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering knuckle structure, and more particularly to a steering knuckle for playing cars or scooters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of playing cars on the market. As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional riding device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,517, comprises a steering column A inserted into a cylindrical member B. The steering column A is then connected at the end with a triangle axle member C having two front wheels D coupled at respective ends thereof. The cylindrical member B is coupled with a neck E extending from a deck F. The steering column A links the axle member C to turn.
The riding device includes the deck upon which a rider can be supported. Front and rear wheels provide independent steering upon tilting or banking of the deck in use. The steering column is connected to the front wheels to provide additional steering control. The steering column tilts in unison with the deck and provides no steering effect upon deck pivoting alone.
Thus, the rider turns the handle to links the front wheels to turn simultaneously, and the deck also tilts towards the same side.
However, the weight of the handle falls onto the axle member, which may break the pivoting point easily and cause an accident.